Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to techniques related to building code entities for use in a variety of different hardware and software environments.
Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors. Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more servers or host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and the storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data in the device. In order to facilitate sharing of the data on the device, additional software on the data storage systems may also be used.
A data storage system environment may consist of a wide variety of different hardware and software. For example, a data storage system may use a variety of different operating systems, hardware platforms, file systems, and the like. Problems may arise in connection with development of new code modules as well as for existing code modules intended for execution on data storage systems in order for the code modules to be usable in the different environments.
Thus, it may be desirable to utilize a flexible architecture and framework which allows a same code module to be used in the variety of different data storage systems and other environments.